This invention relates to power press guards to prevent the hands and arms of the operator from being injured by a power press or tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,151 illustrates a power press guard having a three sided screen operable by handle 2 to pivot the screen about horizontal pivot point 7.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,527 discloses a plurality of feelers 10 which are movable about a horizontal pivot to vary their inward inclination relative to the work piece. If the feelers contact a contact member the press will be shut down.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,881 a press guard is provided including a plurality of U-shaped arms or tynes mounted on support members. One of the support members is pivotable relative to the press to provide access in one position to the press and in another position completely enclosing the press. Means are provided whereby if the support member engages an obstacle such as the operator's hand in moving toward the closed position, the guard will not close.
Searjeant, Power Press Guards and Devices, Searjeant Safety Products Division, Hansford Manufacturing Corporation, 311 S. Winton Road. Rochester, N.Y. 14623, Brochure No. SSS-A(4/76) describes barrier guards made from a plurality of tynes which are adjustable on a side, and individual tynes are separately adjustable.